


Stained Red

by Pelican



Category: Anna Dressed in Blood - Kendare Blake
Genre: Death, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Killing, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelican/pseuds/Pelican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna doesn't want to kill but there is no way for her to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadlikeknives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlikeknives/gifts).



Her rage and desire for blood died along with the homeless man. All that was left was the feeling of being horrified.

Anna never wanted to hurt them; none of them. It was the house; they couldn't be in the house.

Anna looked away from the man in ragged clothing as the floor disappeared under her. The body helplessly fell to the basement while Anna floated in the air until the floor returned. In the basement she wouldn't have to look at it.

Even though it hadn't been her first kill – nor would it be her last – Anna never wanted it. She didn't want to be killer. It had been the last thing she wanted.

All she wanted was to be free.

Accusingly, Anna stared at the closed front door. It tormented her by a means she never understood. Sometimes the door would be left open, welcoming the homeless and travellers passing through. Other times it would be closed but not unlocked tempting anyone who wanted to investigate the old house to see if there really were ghosts.

One thing it never was, was locked. For as long as she could remember, Anna had tried unsuccessfully to find a way to lock it. There was some unnatural force at work preventing her from doing it. The house wanted to kill and it was using Anna to do it. She wanted to escape but couldn't.

* * *

The door was open again.

Anna saw it as soon as she floated down the stairs from the second floor. It only meant two things. There was either someone already in the house or there was someone on the way. Anna hoped it was the latter. If they weren't there yet, it was always possible they would change their mind about entering the home.

"This place is so cool," a voice said from the kitchen.

Too late.

Anna could feel the rage rising inside her. They were trespassing in her house. They should have left but it was too late for that now. They needed to die. The house demanded it of her.

It was the rage that carried Anna into the kitchen. There were two of them. Adventurers or something who had an interest in abandoned places. It didn't really matter. No one was exempt. Anyone who entered would die.

The need to kill consumed Anna.

* * *

Anna was huddled on the floor in her old room. She could hear them through the closed window. They were on the ground outside the front of the house. They were too close and making too much noise.

"Stay away," Anna said through clenched teeth.

The teens outside obviously couldn't hear her. They moved to the porch – their voices even louder than before. In an attempt to block out the noise, Anna placed her hands over her ears. It didn't work. She was dead and the house wanted her to hear.

She hated the house.

There were now different noises outside. Banging and scuffling. The voices on the porch grew quiet – their voices barely a whisper, In the distance, Anna could hear a girl screaming. Something had happened. Something different and for once it had nothing to do with Anna.

It sparked Anna's curiosity. Perhaps the house had killed someone without using her. Maybe she was free of doing the houses' bidding. Hope sparked inside of Anna. If the house could kill on its own, it no longer needed her.

Taking a risk, Anna peaked out the window. No one was paying attention to her; instead all their attention was directed to the porch. It took Anna a moment to realize what had happened. One of the teens had been knocked out and the other two were dragging him towards the front door.

Anna wanted to scream at them to stop; to bang on the window to get their attention, but she was unable to do a thing. She wasn't allowed to do that. The same force which compelled her to kill and trapped her inside the house, prevented her from warning people to stay away.

There was a slam as the front door was closed. Anna hadn't seen what had happened but she knew someone was inside.

Anna willed herself to stay still. That was what she wanted, but Anna never got what she wanted. Her body began moving on its own, floating out of her room and down the stairs. The boy was awake but strangely Anna felt no compulsion to kill him like she had all the others. There was something different about him; something Anna couldn't explain.

Oddly enough, she felt the need to protect him.

Through the window, Anna could see two of the others. They were the ones who hurt him. They had tried to kill him by leaving him in the house with her.

That was unacceptable.

They would pay.

There was the sound of crashing glass but Anna barely heard it. The rage had consumed her. She wouldn't - couldn't - stop until another victim was added to her kill count.

It would soon be over.


End file.
